


Sensitive, Caring, New-Age Guy

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean takes care of Orlando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive, Caring, New-Age Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padawanhilary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/gifts).



"You don't have to do this," Orlando protests, feeling a little stupid.

"I know," Sean replies. "Now let's get you stripped off and lying down." For all the brusqueness of his words, his hands are gentle as he pulls Orlando's t-shirt over his head and then helps remove Orlando's jeans. "Christ, you're as bad as Vig," he mutters as the jeans come off and Orlando blushes a little.

"My whole costume was clammy," he explains. "And I didn't have a dry pair with me."

"Uh huh," Bean says, slapping Orlando lightly on the hip. "Admit it, you just like having your tackle that much more available."

"Exactly," Orlando says and then groans a little as he sits down. He fucking hates this, hates not being able to just grit his teeth and bear it like a trooper--_like Bean or Viggo would_\--but when the back spasms start up, there is no bearing it.

"Are your pills in your bag?" Sean asks, and Orlando nods.

A moment later, Sean returns to the bedroom with a couple of pain pills and a glass of juice. Orlando smiles a little; so typical of Sean to bring juice instead of plain water.

"Ta, Da," he says after taking the pills.

"Shut up you," Sean growls. "And get on your stomach."

With another groan that he attempts to muffle, Orlando complies, turning his head and watching as Sean moves over to one of the dressers and then returns with a canvas bag. "What?" Orlando begins to ask, but Sean shakes his head.

"Do your best to relax," he says, pulling a bottle out of the bag. The next thing that comes out is a weirdly shaped thing made of plastic.

"I don't want to know," Orlando mutters and then snickers as Sean gives a nice juicy villain laugh.

"I have you at last," Sean says pouring oil into his hand. Orlando catches a whiff of sandalwood, something he's smelled on both Viggo and Sean more than once. "This might be a little cool," Sean says. "Sorry about that."

The oil is cool but not cold, and it warms up quickly once Sean's hands start working it into Orlando's back. As Orlando might have guessed from looking at Sean's long fingers, Sean gives an excellent massage, starting with Orlando's upper back and working over Orlando's shoulders as well. "Christ, you're even tense up here. Are you sure you don't need to...."

"Doctor'll just give me more pills and recommend physical therapy," Orlando says. "Been there, done that." He sighs. "I just need to be a little more serious about stretching and doing my exercises."

"Not a bad idea," Sean says, pouring more oil as he gets to the middle of Orlando's back. Moving, he straddles Orlando's arse and goes to work, his fingers somehow finding every single tense muscle. Once found, Sean works and presses the muscles into contented submission and Orlando is soon sighing happily. His sighs turn into happy moans when Bean uses the plastic thing, it may look like something you give to a dog to chew on, but the little nubbly bits feel damn good.

"All right then," Sean says scooting down a little. "Pill's working yet? Don't want to hurt you."

"Mmmm," Orlando says. "Yeah." Normally he hates the way his pain meds make him slow and out of it, but right now, it's good to not only be free of pain, but to be just a little fuzzy around the edges. _Just wish it made me even less aware of the fact that Bean is sitting on my naked thighs._

"Good," Sean murmurs, pouring more oil. "Still, if this hurts, let me know."

Far from hurting, it feels like heaven; Sean's careful, letting his fingers probe at Orlando's back lightly before using any pressure. Orlando's been given technically better massages before, but rarely has he had one that made it so obvious that the person giving it cared about him and worried about hurting him. He hopes his little moans and happy sighs aren't putting Sean off; he can't help making noise when it feels this good.

"Viggo's so fucking lucky," Orlando finally says as Sean works on a particularly dense knot near the base of Orlando's spine.

"He knows it." The voice isn't Sean's but Orlando's too relaxed to jump or even feel guilty. "How're you feeling?" Viggo asks, settling down on the bed near Orlando's head.

"Fucking fantastic," Orlando says. A thought crosses his mind and, as happens all too often, even when he's not stoned, it gets out before he can stop it. "Are you two trying to seduce me?"

He can feel more than hear Sean's low rumble of amusement, which makes no sense when Viggo says: "no."

Before Orlando can express any disappointment, Viggo leans over and kisses him gently. "We'll save that for when you aren't hurting."

"Yeah," Sean agrees, bending down to kiss Orlando's shoulder. "I'd have done this anyway, you know; it's hard to see you trying to hide when it hurts." He laughs a little and his breath is warm on Orlando's neck. "Although, had my motives been pure, I'd have told you to keep your jeans on."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://padawanhilary.livejournal.com/profile)[**padawanhilary**](http://padawanhilary.livejournal.com/) who asked for Caring Bean off my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list.


End file.
